


Espionage

by orphan_account



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Suspense, Torture, Twincest, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was late home. I was late and what was more was that I would never be on time again.</p><p>“I’ll put it bluntly then. Your brother was a spy for the German government”</p><p>That was how my life ended. Do you want to see how it began?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espionage

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve just looked at my warnings and it makes the story sound really horrible. Don’t worry, nothing is that explicit. Thank you to Sarahsan for being a wonderful beta! :)
> 
> Also this was written 2009

I was late home. I was due back from the ‘conference’ today, but I wasn’t back yet and it was approaching midnight. I was often late for dinner but I normally called ahead; I couldn’t this time. I didn’t have that option. I was late and what was more was that I would never be on time again. I could see the worry etching itself onto Tom’s face, but couldn’t sooth it, couldn’t kiss it away like I normally would.

Two men in black trench coats knocked on the door. I could see that Tom thought it was me; I'd neglected to pick up my keys from the rack that morning. So I'd asked Tom to wait up for me. He was putting on his 'I'm cross with you' face. That adorable one that made me smile no matter how mad he was at me. However, when it was not me at the door but two official looking strangers. I could see his heart sink.

“Are you Tom Kaulitz?”

Mistrust was in his voice. “Yes.”

“We have some news to give you regarding Bill; may we come inside?”

“Who are you?”

“This is Samuel Storge and I’m Anis Ferchichi. We were co-workers of Bill. We need to come inside.”

Tom hesitated for a moment before stepping aside and letting them in. My Tom was so dumb sometimes. He was unbelievably fortunate that these men were telling the truth because if they hadn’t he could have easily been mugged and robbed by them, but there was always something about Anis that just made people trust him, a skill which was utilized with alarming regularity.

Anis walked through to the living room and sat down before Samuel swept the walls with a small clicking device which to the untrained eye looked something along the lines of a cross between an airport metal detector and a Geiger counter.

“Clear.” He said before taking the seat next to Anis.

“Mr. Kaulitz, you may wish to sit down; we have much to discuss and little time in which to discuss it, but first, would you like a cup of coffee? You may well need it.”

Samuel stood up again as Tom sat and then he walked into the kitchen as if he owned the house. It was barely a minute before he came back with a tray carrying three cups. Tom’s favourite mug was handed to him.

“No milk, two sugars, just how you like it.”

I could have laughed. I’d seen this before. Hell, I’d done this before. It was mine and Anis’s party trick. Sam didn’t even drink coffee. All it was was proof. Proof before you even started, before you even knew they existed, that they knew everything about you, down to how you drank your tea.

Tom’s face was pulled into a grimace of barely restrained anger. He _hated_ people touching his things, it was as bad as spitting on him. It was disgusting, the very worst of violations to him. I was certain he had OCD. It was impossible for him to face a day where he hadn’t coordinated everything. It didn’t matter if no-one could see it, his hat must coordinate with his underwear because even if everyone else was blissfully unaware of his mismatch he would know and that was something that he couldn’t stand.

“What we’re about to discuss with you is rather sensitive in nature.”

“Who are you? Where’s Bill?”

“That’s what we’re here to discuss. We’ve come to understand that you were the closest person to your brother and were notified of the full extent of your relationship.”

This was Tom’s ultimate nightmare. His head was buried in his hands. Fear shook his whole body. “I...what are you going to do? Where’s Bill? You haven’t arrested him, have you?”

Anis sighed exasperatedly “Stop fretting, Mr Kaulitz, we’re not here for some little misdemeanour. Your brother was permitted to act above such personal indiscretions. We’re here on far more important business,”

Tom looked up from his hands, “Indiscretion, are you serious?”

“Would you prefer if I arrest you? Though I assure you it would be a complete waste of both our times.”

“Then why are you here? Why do you keep saying Bill ‘was’ rather than ‘is’.”

“You never really knew your brother did you.” Anis commented with mild surprise, “You may have lived with him but you only really saw what was on the surface too. Never saw beyond the mask. There was much more to him than you think.”

“Will you stop talking in these stupid fucking riddles and just tell me what’s going on already!” I flinched, Anis didn’t, but he didn’t know Tom like I did. Tom never shouted. He got angry, he locked himself away, he threw things, and he played his guitar until his fingers bled, but never ever did he raise his voice.

“I’ll put it bluntly then. Your brother was a spy for the German government.”

Tom scoffed, “Right, right. Don’t be so stupid. He worked in an IT firm writing software. You guys are crazy, tell me where Bill is or I’m calling the police.”

Anis Smirked. “I’m not lying and even if you phone the police it’ll do you no good, they’re not going to come. I can guarantee that.”

“You honestly expect me to believe that Bill, my little brother Bill, was some kind of master of espionage?”

“It was in the interest of your safety that he led a double life. He was our greatest prodigy. He was no more than 13 when we discovered the potential skills he had.”

Tom was dumbfounded; I knew he would be if he ever found out. Tom didn’t believe things so easily, but I could see he was trying to fit the theory into what he already knew. He shook his head like he was trying to clear water from his ears before speaking.

“No I don’t get this, I know he wouldn’t have had time to have extra lessons or be far away, he would have had to have been in two places at once. He was at school with me, he got decent enough abschluss and then left school _with me_ , we both just went straight to work. I’m sorry, mate, but you’ve got the wrong guy.”

“All these things you ‘know’. You really don’t know anything do you? They were all part of the mask as fictitious as his nine to five job at the office, Bill was a genius, surely that couldn’t have escaped your attention.”

Of course it never escaped Tom’s attention, he was always commenting on it to me. He never had any need for a calculator when I was around, I could finish a book before he had read the first chapter. Any question he had I could answer in a second. ‘You should have left here,’ he’d always say, ‘you should have gotten a degree, a better job, better than this prejudiced little town.’ But I always told him he was daft. What could be better than here? Better than us? I didn’t want to go if he wasn’t going to be there. Lying was a necessary skill I picked up quickly, but every time I lied to Tom was like a knife to the heart.

“When you were separated into two different classes in school was when we took Bill under our tutelage. He was put into an accelerated learning program and took his abschluss within 6 months; his abitur took less than a year. While you were struggling with the basics of French verbs Bill was mastering 6 different languages. He was proficient in freehand martial arts, computer programming and hacking, weaponry, chemistry, mathematics; by 17 he had a degree in foreign languages and another in natural sciences, by twenty he’d his PhD in the development of matter. As soon as he was 18 he was sent on missions around the world for us. He had done so much for this country that will never be recognised, he was simply the best there was.”

Tom was speechless under the onslaught of information. It took him almost a full minute to utter two words; “The conferences.”

Samuel, who had as yet remained silent and motionless, nodded his head.

Tom released a deep, shaky breath. “Ok, say I do believe you. Let’s pretend for a moment that Bill is a super spy and that by some stupidity and complete lack of observation on my part I never knew. You’re still talking in the past tense.” Tom may not have been as clever as I was, but that in no way meant he was stupid. It was plain to see that he knew exactly what was going on. He just didn’t want to. He just wanted to hold onto the belief that everything was ok, he’d been let in on this huge secret but somehow he could carry on as if nothing had changed.

“There was an oversight on our part; Bill was undertaking an intelligence gathering mission for the UN. We’d been given leads on a trafficking organisation based near the Chinese-Burmese border. They were attempting to forge links with some big time crime bosses in Germany; obviously we couldn’t allow that.” 

“A drug ring?”

“No, human trafficking. They enslave villagers, farmers street children, and minority groups in order to sell them to factories for big companies that care more about turning a profit that human life. And those are the lucky ones. Many become prostitutes it’s even been know for people to be sold as human sacrifices. It’s a sinister world.”

“I didn’t even realise these things still happened.”

“It’s more prevalent than you imagine. It happens more now than it has in years. This outfit was selling to a corrupt organisation that was using the trafficked people as test subjects. They were trying to stage a coup on the military powers that were already active in the area by threatening biological warfare. We had linked this to the recent disappearance of the prominent biologist Gustav Schafer. Bill had gathered sufficient intel and on our word had decided to act, but Bill’s partner was a double agent. We unknowingly let her slip through the radar, we didn’t even realise until it was too late. He was shot in the back. All we can tell from the last radio communications with him the bullet nicked his heart; he would have died within minutes.”

I could see the tears in Tom’s eyes and for a moment I was sure that he was going to stop breathing.

“We are truly sorry. He was a great loss to our whole unit and I know it’s a great loss to you too, but we have more pressing matters. The organisation he opposed have a lot of information from the double agent. Now that Bill’s dead they will come after you, they’ll assume you know something, even if you don’t. They will try and find you by any means necessary. They will torture you for information that you don’t even have.”

Sam, who had still remained silent throughout this exchange, finally spoke up. “Bill said that in the event that anything like this happened, we should get you to a safe place, put you under protection and make sure you don’t get hurt. He would have done anything to keep you safe, so I hope you can honour his wishes.”

“You’ll have 24 hours; everything Bill owns has been handed to you, his bank account and all the money within it, his weaponry, and all his personal effects. We need you pack up what you can and then take it to this address, no furniture, nothing huge, take your valuable items, your passport and identification, a few clothes and as many of the documents in the house as you can find. Bill had a habit of leaving bits of information in unlikely places.” 

“We’ll take everything left in the house and store it in one of the warehouses in case there’s anything left that we might need in future. The house will be stripped down and sold, and the profit transferred to your bank account.”

“We need to leave you now, Tom, but you must be quick, they may already be on their way.”

So that’s how my life ended.

Do you want to see how it began?


End file.
